Semiconductor nanostructures have gained research and industrial attention for integration into optoelectronic devices, optical systems, and the like. For example, reduced dimensions of nanostructures potentially enable additional miniaturization of optoelectronic devices for use in applications such as mobile computing devices, telecommunication devices and components, solid state lighting devices, high density storage devices, etc. Studies have also demonstrated that nanostructures (e.g., nanowires, quantum dots, or other 2D, 1D, 0D structures), can potentially hold lower threshold currents and higher optical efficiencies.
Existing studies, however, are generally limited to nanostructures made from direct bandgap materials such as III-V compounds (e.g., GaN, InGaN, GaAs, etc.) suitable for radiative recombination. One concern with such direct bandgap materials is that they are limited in development, scalability, and commercialization potential due to cost, yield, relative immaturity of processing/fabrication techniques and availability of sophisticated fabrication facilities to make these devices.